


Learning

by KissedByAShadow



Series: Indonesian [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Indonesian, Language, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Recently, Alec has been getting more annoying by the minute. Luckily, Magnus has the perfect way to get back at him.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> The translations for the Indonesian parts of this chapter are in the notes at the end. I'd like to apologize in advance to anyone who knows Indonesian, because I'm using Google Translate here. The only Indonesian I know is 'Aku cinta kamu.'

Magnus loved his boyfriend, he truly, honestly did. 

When he had first met Alexander, the shadowhunter had swept him right off his feet. Being nothing short of a six foot tall Adonis, Magnus knew from the very first arrow the Lightwood had sent flying past him that he was different. That there was something special about him. 

And so Magnus had fought for him. He'd pushed past his limits, he'd broken a few boundaries, he'd defied most of what he'd lived by for the past few centuries, most of what kept him sane. But in the end, it was worth it. He'd ended up with Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and he wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. 

So yeah, Magnus loved his boyfriend. But that didn't mean that said boyfriend didn't piss the crap out of him sometimes.

"Alexander," Magnus said, slowly and patiently, as if he were talking to a child. And he was, in a way. Although he preferred not to think of that. "please stop leaving your weapons lying around the house." He picked up a stray dagger that had somehow ended up in the kitchen and walked to the doorway, pointledly slamming it down on the shelf that had been fixed there for a very specific purpose before turning to glare at the man he loved, who was currently seated comfortably on the sofa, eyes fixated on the television screen.

Alec didn't even flinch.

"Technically," Alec said, raising a finger in the air. Yet, he didn't bother turning to look at Magnus. "It's my house too."

Oh, good lords.

He didn't know what had gotten into Alec, but he was being ridiculous. And this wasn't the first time Alec had decided to be annoying beyond belief, either. Every single goddamned time Magnus brought something like this up, all he received in response was an indifferent Alec who couldn't care less. Which sounded a lot like Jace, his equally annoying brother - and soulmate, in the literal sense. Initially, it had been adorable. But, like all things involving Jace, it progressively got more annoying. 

"That has absolutely nothing to do with what I just told you!" Magnus said in disbelief. 

"Does too." Alec argued, smirking to himself, and looking ridiculously satisfied with what he had just said. He knew exactly what he was doing, the little prick. 

Well, fine. He wanted to be unreasonable?  Magnus could be unreasonable. 

"Hanya karena kamu mengatakan sesuatu tidak berarti itu benar." Magnus said, making sure to carefully enunciate each word, smiling as he managed to get Alec's attention. The taller man finally tore his eyes away from the mundane garbage he was watching to look at Magnus strangely, confusion etched across his face.

"Excuse me?" He said, obviously baffled with the way the tables had turned.

"Kamu mendengarku." Magnus said, crisp and clear.

"Magnus..." Alec said carefully, eyeing the warlock warily. "Is that Indonesian?"

"Oh, bagus!" Magnus said cheerily, enjoying the way Alec's face morphed from confusion to understanding to displeasure, all in a matter of seconds. "Anda tahu bahasanya."

"Magnus, you know I don't Indonesian." Alec glared at him, the soldier's frustration clearly visible.

"Pada skala dari satu sampai sepuluh apa warna alfabet favorit Anda?" Magnus said, completely out of the blue. He said it just because he could. Alec would have no idea what he was asking him anyway. Not that the question made any sense in the first place.

"....I hate you." Alec muttered under his breath, continuing to shoot daggers at Magnus through his eyes.

"Perasaan itu saling menguntungkan." Magnus said amicably, his face a mask of joy. And why wouldn't it be? He was pulling his boyfriend's strings in the best way possible, and it was giving him the time of his life.

"I'm going to strangle you." Alec threatened in the most terrifying way possible, giving Magnus runaway famous Lightwood glare that was specially reserved for situations such as these. Magnus, however, was completely undeterred. He'd known Alec for lunch enough to remain unfazed by that admittedly terrifying expression. 

"Saya ingin melihat Anda mencoba." Magnus said smoothly. Alec groaned in frustration and flopped back onto the cushions. Magnus seated himself before him wordlessly, pretending he hadn't just managed to anger one of the most powerful, and by far influential, shadowhunters he had even known. 

And so the battle began. 

Every time Alec decided to get cocky with Magnus, he was greeted with a piping hot plate of Indonesian, served with just the right amount of sarcasm, and a sprinkle of sickly sweet sass, for the right flavor. 

If Alec told Magnus his shoes were in the living room because he wanted them to be, Magnus would tell Alec that itu akan membuatnya baik untuk belajar sopan santun. If Alec walked into Magnus's study when he was busy and wouldn't leave, Magnus was quick to respond with a "Bukankah ibumu pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengetuk?"

Eventually, it was Alec's turn to get annoyed. 

"You know what?" Alec yelled suddenly, to the couch and the cushions and the curtains. "Screw it." He threw his hands up in the air, a gesture Magnus often associated with caving. "I'm learning Indonesian."

Suddenly, Magnus couldn't seem to stop smiling. He'd always envisioned Alec speaking his native language, it was something he thought of often. But Alec, being the Head of the New York Institute, was a busy man, and Magnus had never really had the heart to ask Alec to learn the language. It went without saying that Alec wouldn't hesitate to do it, if it was something Magnus wanted. 

But it was something Magnus wanted, which was exactly why this proposition thrilled him so much.

However, he kept his face impassive as he said: "Semoga beruntung dengan itu." 

Alec's reaction was instantaneous. He growled, muttering colorful profanities under his breath as he reached for the laptop nearby, pulling it onto his lap as he furiously began slamming away at the keys.

A second later, the typing stopped. 

"What did you say again?"

Magnus burst out laughing. 

"It's not funny!" Alec protested, scrunching his face up adorably as he racked his brain, trying to recall Magnus's exact words so he could translate them.

"Shut up." He mumbled under his breath, his face red with embarrassment. "Magnus, come on." He pleaded.

"You, darling," Magnus said, taking pity on his lover and stifling another bout of laughter, "are adorable."

"I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus." Alec deadpanned. "We don't do adorable." 

"Kamu melakukan saya." Magnus said slyly, eyeing Alec out of the corner of his eye. "Saya sangat menggemaskan."

Instead of replying to that, Alec turned away from Magnus and resumed slamming the keys again, obviously attempting to actually understand what Magnus said this time instead of get angry. Magnus smiled and turned back to the book he was reading, shaking his head. 

A moment later, Alec turned back to Magnus and cleared his throat, earning Magnus's attention. His face was flushed and beet red. He looked ridiculously adorable, but also flustered. Clearly, he had gotten what Magnus had said. 

"Seriously, Magnus?"

 

* * *

 

 

As the days went by, Alec went from running to the laptop everytime Magnus spoke in Indonesian to carrying his phone or his iPad with him at all times. He made it evident that he was intent on learning the language, and Magnus couldn't have been prouder. Some days, Magnus randomly spoke in Indonesian, even if it had no relevance to the situation, just to help Alec. 

Today was one such day. 

Magnus was standing in front of their bedroom mirror, fixing his hair and makeup. It was, admittedly, a mundane task, but he preferred doing it manually, rather than with a simple snap of his fingers. It was one of the few things that kept him sane.

A few feet away from him, Alec was sorting through their laundry hamper, separating the whites from the colors, another mundane task. Earlier, Magnus would have insisted repeatedly that he had magic for that. Now, however, that was a lecture he could do without.

"Kita akan keluar untuk makan malam, kan?" He asked, just to confirm. Why he said that in Indonesian, Magnus had no idea.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Alec didn't flinch, didn't move to pick up his phone once, before saying: "Tentu kami. Aku akan kembali jam tujuh."

Magnus froze. 

The next second, so did Alec. 

They turned to each other in disbelief, confusion written all over their faces, a strange sense of excitement coursing through them. 

"Alec," Magnus said slowly, breaking out into a huge grin. "You just spoke in Indonesian."

Alec returned his smile with a beaming one of his own. "I guess I did."

Suddenly, Magnus couldn't contain himself. He rushed towards Alec and practically threw himself all over the other. Alec caught him effortlessly, a practiced move. Immediately, Magnus began to pepper kisses all over the taller man's face, his current team completely forgotten about. 

"Magnus," Alec protested, smiling in between laughs and kisses. "Stop." But his heart wasn't in it. 

Clearly, Magnus's wasn't either. 

"Benar-benar tidak." Magnus said resolutely, his voice firm.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Alec said, before bursting out into laughter. A moment later, Magnus joined him. 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus said, once they had calmed down enough to speak. "I love you."

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus." Alec replied, suddenly serious, those hazel eyes staring straight into Magnus's golden ones.

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> This was based off a tumblr prompt I found on twitter.
> 
> For those of you who have read the prompt: I am well aware that the ending is slightly different, but it ended this way while I was writing, and....well.
> 
> So sorry about the wait for the translations. Here they are, though:
> 
> Indonesian English
> 
> Hanya karena kamu mengatakan Just because you say something   
> sesuatu tidak berarti itu benar. doesn't mean it's true.  
> Kamu mendengarku. You heard me.   
> Oh, bagus! Oh good!   
> Anda tahu bahasanya. You know the language.  
> Pada skala dari satu sampai sepuluh On a scale from one to ten what is your   
> apa warna alfabet favorit Anda? favorite color of the alphabet?  
> Perasaan itu saling menguntungkan. The feeling is mutual.   
> Saya ingin melihat Anda mencoba. I'd like to see you try.  
> Bukankah ibumu pernah Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?  
> mengajarkanmu untuk mengetuk?"  
> Semoga beruntung dengan itu Good luck with that.  
> Kamu melakukan saya. You do me.  
> Saya sangat menggemaskan. I'm adorable.  
> Kita akan keluar untuk We're going out for dinner, right?  
> makan malam, kan?  
> Tentu kami. Of course we are.  
> Aku akan kembali jam tujuh. I'll be back by seven.  
> Benar-benar tidak. Absolutely not.  
> Baiklah kalau begitu. Alright then.
> 
> I know ya'll know what 'Aku cinta kamu' means, don't make me translate that too. 
> 
> Requests are always open, if you have any, let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Peace,  
> Dana.


End file.
